The present invention relates to a protective casing which is for use in a game racket and provides an excellent cushion effect.
As shown in FIG. 1, a protective casing 1 of the prior art has a plurality of hollow tubes 11, which are connected on the same side thereof in a linear manner. Located at both sides of the main body of the protective casing 1 are protective plates 12. In using the protective casing 1 described above, the hollow tubes 11 are inserted into the string holes 21 of the game racket frame 2 while the protective plates 12 are fittingly attached to the outer walls of the racket frame 2. As a result, the racket frame 2, especially the top portion of the racket frame 2, is protected from damage at such time when the racket frame 2 hits the surface of the court accidentally. However, the protective plates 12 are often made intentionally as thin as possible in order that an increase in the overall weight of the game racket by the protective plates 12 is minimized. Such thin protective plates 12 are often quite ineffective in protecting the racket frame 2.
An improved protective casing of the prior art is shown in FIG. 2. Such protective casing is provided with a thicker protective plate 12 intended to enhance the overall cushion effect of the protective casing. However, such improved protective casing of the prior art is still ineffective for providing an adequate cushion effect to prevent the impact force from being transmitted to the racket frame 2.